Akita Sohma
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: Akito had a twin sister; but what would happen if I told you that she was Akito's greatest fear? Haru/OC
1. Prologue: The Return

**Prologue**: **The Return**

She was returning. In a few hours, she will be here, at the Sohma Main House. It has been so long since her face was shown around this place. When ever she was not attacking Akito, she would be at the garden, sitting on the grass around the flowers, staring at the sky, cloudy or just plain sunny; she would be there in her own contentment with a calm serene look on her face.

Hatori stared at the letter that she wrote a few days prior saying when and time she would arrive here in Japan. He remembered the last time he saw her; she was being led by the hand by her mother with an angry hurt look on her face. Once she got in the car, she looked at the window to see a lone tear fall down her face as the car drove off to the airport. To never be seen or heard from again.

He folded and placed the letter in his pocket as he walked toward the room where the last person would want to know of her arrival. He spoke to a few maids and ordered them to prepare her room before she arrived. The shocked scared looks upon their faces of disbelief of her returning but did as they were told.

Hatori stopped before the main bedroom doors. He gives a deep sigh with his eyes closed then opened them as he announced his presence. When giving the order to come in, he calmly opens the door then closes it when walking inside. He walks over to a male who was sitting there against the wall with the door open with a small blue bird upon his finger and sat down on the sitting pillow hands in his lap.

"What do you want, Hatori that brings you to my presence?"

He decided to be blunt at straight to the point.

"She's coming back…"

Hatori watches the male stiffen for a moment before relaxing before responding back to the other male with a calm deep tone.

"That's impossible, Hatori. She's in her imprisonment for trying to put me in such an early grave. Why do you expect for her to come now? After all these years, do expect for her to do it again?"

"I am not sure since I have not seen her since her young age of ten when she left. She wrote a letter a few days prior that she will be arriving… today."

The tension in the air grew thick as the bird suddenly flew away from fear of it. Akito stood with hair shadowed over his eyes. He will not believe. No he will not!

"You are lying!! She is NOT coming back!! She doesn't belong here!! I forbid her to come!"

"Your mother ordered it. Since your sickness has gotten worse for the passed couple of weeks, she would be brought here at the main house. If your body fails, she will be the next head of the family."

The Head male gritted his teeth in anger and fear as he lets out a yell in utter malice.

"God damn that blasted woman! She has no right to order anything! I am the head of this family! Not her! MY word is law! And I say she is not to stay here under my roof! She is forbidden!"

"Your mothers' word is also law of you; you have no say in the matter."

"You dare talk back to me?! Get out! Get out now!"

A book suddenly flew passed his person as he gets up and leaves the room rather calmly. He opens the door and leaves before closing it. Just after he closed the doors, he could hear thrashing, things being destroyed and the yelling of anger but malice. He knew he was afraid of her coming.

Hatori gives another sigh as he began his walk back to his office to make a few phone calls.

**~+The Dog Hou- I mean, Shigure's House+~**

It was a normal sun/cloudy day in the house, birds chirping, light calming wind blowing, door opened to enjoy the feel and sounds of utter silence. The dark haired male sighs in content as he drinks his tea and reads his paper of the day.

It doesn't last very long as the phone rings in the corner of the room. With a sigh the male stands and goes to answer it. Picks up the phone to see the caller ID and grins.

"Ha'ri!"

"Shigure… There is something important that you must know…"

"Oh? Is it bad?"

"It all depends if you like seeing doubles…"

"Doubles? Come now, Ha'ri… you know I don't drink… have you started drinking?"

"I'm not talking about me… it's about-"

"I mean, drinking is bad for you Ha'ri, don't want you to become an alcoholic…"

"Shigure…"

"What would Aya say? He would be devastated completely!"

"Shigure…"

"First you'll start to get bad teeth, bad breath and soon forget how to shave then pick up random wom-"

"She's coming back, Shigure…"

There was a small silence before actually getting to what his friend was trying to say and hint at. His eyes turn serious as he spoke.

"How long…?"

"She'll arrive any minute now… Akito is thrashing his room with rage obviously in fear as we speak…"

Both men go silent for a few moments before he heard the kids coming back from school, hearing Kyou arguing with Yuki who was calmly responding on how loud he was and Tohru trying to calm them down.

"Do you want me to tell them?"

"Do what ever you like… you like playing games with their minds and using the façade act. It would be more than likely that you will not tell them but to let them figure it out on their own… and have questions asked later…"

Loud laughter could be heard as the Kyou stopped his ranting as the three teens looked at the only adult of the house.

"You're so funny, Ha'ri! You know me so well!"

"Such a shame that I do… she'll be going to school tomorrow… be well aware when they come home asking hostel questions…" With that said, Hatori hung up the phone as Shigure does as well.

When he turned around he sweat drops as he was being stared at by two pairs of eyes. Two, since Tohru seemed to have retreated to the kitchen to fix some dinner.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Yes, tell us what, I wonder… Hatori doesn't just call out of the blue to just chat with you for no apparent reason…" said Yuki with a suspicious stare.

Shigure gives a beaming smile and laughs a bit while waving his fan off.

"Oh, nothing that concern's any of you three. Just some adult conversation…" He says as Kyou eyed the male with a glare.

"Since when have you EVER had an actual adult conversation with anyone for that matter…?"

"Aw! Tohru-Chan! Kyou's being mean!"

"Why the hell you calling her for, she's not your mother!"

"No, but she seems to have control over your aggressiveness that makes you fluster and submit to her will." The dark haired male responded while fanning himself with his fan with an innocent smile that caused Kyou to flush in embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up, you stupid mutt! It's not even your business!"

"Oh, such defensiveness!"

So went on the argument, the phone conversation that was heard, was forgotten. The day went on peacefully, so to speak as the dog house goes back normal with yelling, fighting and the use of broken doors.

**~+Main House+~**

Hatori stared outside to see a black car come into view in the front yard. He calmly walks out of the home as he walks over to the car, lightly waving off the driver to only get persons' bags as he opens the car door. To see a black boot step out onto the ground then the person itself steps out to reveal itself.

A young woman stepped out of the vehicle, revealing a black skirt to her knees, a short sleeved white shirt while wearing a black dress vest, some earrings going up her ears, some bracelets and rings on her hands and wrist, dark eyes glancing around her surroundings, dark hair moving as she turned her head when doing so.

Hatori bowed his head slightly in respect with his eyes closed.

"Welcome home… Akita-Sama…"

She turned and looked at him while giving a dark smile.

"It's great to be home."

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: I know that you all have seen this before; I know it was terrible when I first posted this and decided to change it up a bit to your liking or so I hope. Since I had a poll going on in the other story and seemed to have mostly gone toward Haru so, I'm making it into a Haru/OC story; hope you all enjoyed it! Review soon, kay?

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	2. Chapter One: Flashbacks and Encounters

Chapter One

Flashbacks

And

Late Night

Enounters

Akita walked down the familiar halls that she remembered from her childhood, lightly gliding her fingers across the walls and paper doors. After getting herself settled, she decided to take a small trip down memory lane. She wore a black yukata as she walked around in her white socks as she does so.

She paused at the window and stared out of it seeing a small garden of flowers, she frowned quite angrilly as she remembered on what occurred before coming to her comfortable place.

~FB~

_Akita sat there and watched as her twin was being fussed over by her mother and other people who were around him, caring to his need after being beaten almost to death by the wooden pattle that she had found in the closet of other things for discipline. _

_She was only 8 years old as she was angry at him for taking away the flowers she picked and had them ripped to shreds. First she tackled him and began pulling his hair, slapping him and scratching him. Akita screamed at him fordestroying something so precious to her. She had a few scratches and bruises, to her, she didn't care. All she did was just glare from the corner while her brother was being taken cared of. Of course she was always last._

_After getting a scolding and slap from her mother, she was left alone as she went to her flower garden and sat on the grass, trying to be calm on what just occurred. Akita rubbed her slightly brused cheek while a tear formed in her eyes, not noticing someone coming up from behind her._

"_Akita-Sama…"_

_The said girl jumped at the sound of her name as she quickly rubbed her face from tears before it could be seen._

"'_Tori-San…"_

_A young Hatori came and sat in front of her with his small bag of medical supplies sitting next him. He gently takes Akita's hand away from her cheek but to only have her turn away from him and replace it with her hand again._

"_Akita-Sama… you have to let me see…"_

"_No! …why should anyone care about me… all they care about is Akito its ALL about him! I'm always last for everything! It's not fair! Why bother on doing anything at all?!"_

_Hatori gave a small frown as he looks at the slightly breaking girl._

"_It's not like we want you to be last, Akita-Sama. He is extremely sick and needs to be looked after. I'm sorry that you are feeling second best… and we are doing the best we can…"_

"…_Well, it's not good enough! I'm the one that gets in trouble; I'm the one who always gets blamed for everything! It's like… I'm not loved here…"_

_Gently Hatori tried removing her hand once more to see her face as her tearful eyes looked at him as he did so._

"_You know that is not true at all... There are people here that do," Cleans up the small scratch upon her cheek and placed a small bandage upon it. "… you'll be surprised on who they are…" Gently gets out the reserved ice pack and places it over her face._

"…_Are…you one of those persons, 'Tori-San…?"_

_Akita watched as he closes his bag and looks at her with a small warm smile. That she just can't help but return it. She knew she didn't need an answer for that she already knew what it was._

~EoFB~

Akita pulled back from her memories that left her a small smile then frown once more and glare hatefully at the sight as she continued her way down the halls. After a small while, she stopped in front of a dark room and opened to reveal a large open space. Slowly she walks in and closes the door; she looks around and smiles with a dark look. She remembers after another encounter with her brother of his beatings from herself, met one of the children of the Zodiac, the rat. From her opened window.

~FB~

_It was early in the afternoon as she sat by her opened window in her room as a small boy that had just encountered his experience with his friends on finding out who he is when a young female child hugged him out of fun but to only be frighten and scared on what just occurred. They were taken away by Hatori to have their memory erased to get rid of the experience of what just happened. The boy seemed to see her colored hair and had spoked to her, not knowing he was mistaking her for her brother._

_After speaking to him briefly on how he was destined to live alone in his pathetic life, turned to look at him as she gave a fake smile and invited him in so she could address and talk to him 'properly'. Akita met him in the halls as she guided him to the dark room as she pushed him in first, watching him stumble in the darkness and watched her as she slowly closed the door from behind with a small twisted smile on her face. The boy watched the girl in horror as she took out a diciplining whip and slowly stocked over to him._

_She watched him cower in the corner as he crouched down and holding his head as she repeatedly whipped at him. She will be known to all! She will not be shunned nor be mistaken as her pathetic brother! How dare he call her that name that she truly despised! All would be punished! She will be recognized! She will NOT be a shadow!!_

_When ten minutes of torture went by for the little rat, the wrist that did the snapping of the whip was suddenly stopped by a strong male hand. Akita didn't care who stopped her as the said whip was taken away from her grasp by the same man as she watched Hatori treat the bruised whipped boy as the other male took her out of the room. The door was slightly ajar as she suddenly hugged the person that took her out of the room as she cried on his robes. Not noticing the boy had witnessed this and saw her pathetic state as the man lightly held her as she cried._

~EoFB~

She was leaning against the wooden sliding door as she was now frowning and looking down at the floor. Akita never did see the face of the man that held her when she cried. She only remembered that he had dark hair.

Every time she remembers something she enjoyed, always turned out to be the feeling that she never wanted to repeat in front of others, especially the men that she was fond with so long ago. They betrayed her; she had no fondness for them. They never stuck up to her when she was being taken away to that dreadful imprisonment. They betrayed her. She will never forgive them!

Just as she was leaving the room a small figure bumped into her. Akita slowly closed the door as she glared down at the little child, it was a male. He looked up at her in fear and backed away slightly when seeing her slowly give a fake smile toward him.

"You… you are part of the Zodiac, yes?" Gave a fearful but confused nod, "And what your cursed animal…is?"

"T-The Rabbit…"

"Ah… so you're that animal who drove your mother insane and wanted to be erased by your pathetic existance." Akita watched him flinch but slowly smiled sadistically at this. "You'll never belong… noone will love you or give you the love that you so desired… you will live pathetically, forever trapped in this hell cursed family… that will soon betray you and be allowed to be stabbed in the back without a care… noone coming to your rescue. You will always be alone. Never be loved… that is what this family is all about in the first place…"

Akita stared yet gave an eerie look in her eyes as he stares at her in fear and anguish from her hurtful words. She kneeled in front of him, her hand on top of his head, delighted that he flinched from her touch.

"You are lucky that I don't just punish you for rudely bumping into me… Such pathetic creatures you are… you deserve nothing…"

Her hand gripped his golden locks of hair and lifted him from the floor while pulling out a few roots as he cried from the pain. She shoved him away from her to the direction he was actually going before, watching him stumble away from her that turned into running from fear with tears in his eyes. Akita smirked darkly as this made her feel better by letting out tension from the memories she recalled moments ago.

Akita continued on her way down the hall to come to stop in front of a familiar room and grin. She takes in a sigh and gave a delighted malicious smirk and knocked upon the door; as she took the tea from the maid who stood there in front of her petrified and quickly walked away.

"What the hell do you want?!" came the angered voice.

She masked her voice and spoke out.

"Hatori-Sama has requested your medicine tea, Akito-Sama…"

There was a frusterated growl.

"I don't want it! Go away!"

Akita slowly opened the door, stepped in and slowly closed it behind her with one hand. The malicious smile never faultering.

"Oh, but my dear brother… you should take your late night medicine… you'll never know when something would come up and… kill you…"

She watched delightedly as he whips around stared at her in anger and fear. He backs up but to only trip over the floor pillow, Akita smiled more with her eyes widening when he winced in pain from the fall. He backed away from her as she came closer, but eyes widening in fear when his back came in contact with the wall as she kneeled in front of him, knee between his legs as she leaned in close while placing the tea aside fingers lightly under his chin. He turned his head away gritting his teeth while breathing abnormally at the closeness.

"You didn't think that you would get rid of me that easily would you? I'm hurt; brother… here I thought you would actually miss me. After all, I have been thinking about you, a lot about you…" Lightly trace the back of her hand over his cheek as he clenched his fists while closing his eyes tightly. "Taking my place on everything, the good things I did so long ago that you claimed that you have done it yourself, making me feel worthless like I didn't belong… such a bad thing you did…"

Akita traced over his cheek once more but to only dig her nails upon his pale skin making him wince, holding back any cry of pain.

"I will not be your shadow anymore… I will not be left in the dark and be treated like shit like your god damn pets…!" Akita said lowly in his ear as her other hand grabbed the hot cup of tea, pulling her hand away from his face she splashed the hot tea into it, causing him to scream in pain of the burning as he fell to the side holding his burning face.

She straddled him and began to choke him tightly as letting off the waves of malice upon her only sibbling that she so despised. Akita heard running footsteps coming toward the said room, but she paid no mind to it.

"For years I have been ridiculed, hiding behind everyone else to be ignored by the person who had the same face to be treated so pourly and last! I will not have it anymore! Everyone will get what they deserve what they did to me! You will die! I will see to it that you will!!"

The door opens quickly as the running feet came once more; arms came from behind her to force her hands off Akito's neck then pulled her away to let Akito breathe and cough for air. Hatori looked at the injured male and ordered the other male to pull her out of the room. Akita struggled as she was dragged out, feeling the sense of de-ja-vu from the past.

"I won't live in shadow anymore! I will be recognized! I'll show you!!"

As soon as Akita was out of the room, she was put down as the male closed the doors. When he turned around to face her; she suddenly backhanded him and glared darkly at him. He didn't flinch since he was probably used to by her brother.

"If you ever dare touch me again… I'll be sure you will receive much worse punishment on what I did to him in that room…"

The male slowly turned to Akita with stoic eyes as he spoke softly to her.

"Akita-Sama, forgive me for handling you in such a way and pardon my rudeness. Hatori-San has ordered me to see to it that you get to your room. He has said that you have school in the morning…"

She glared at him once more as he slightly bowed and moved away to let her go first to lead the way to her own room. Akita said nothing more as she continued her way down the hall from once she came. She suddenly came to a thought and smirked.

"Tell me, Kureno… will there be zodiac pets in this school that I am going to…?"

"Mmm…" He nods. "Yes, Akita-Sama… the rat, the cow, the rabbit and the cat; they all go to the same public coed school…"

Akita continued to smile that dark smile. She couldn't wait to visit her cursed pets, especially her favorite friend, the rat.

:

:

:

:

HOS: Oh wow! She truly hates her brother doesn't she? Well, in the next chapter she gets to meet the gang and see how long they could last with her torture!

Review, ne?!

b ^o^ d


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome To Hell

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome To**

**Hell**

It was early in the morning as Akita woke up from her small alarm beside her. After she turned it off, she headed to the bathroom to have her early shower. She stared at the hidious uniform that she had to wear. Akita almost wanted to burn it but decided not to since it wasn't worth the effort. It has been a restless night since nightmares plagued her dreams. She started having them since she was fifteen, after a small tragedy that she would rather forget.

Moving on, Akita had made herself a quick fruit salad and ate her breakfast silently. When she finished, she left the kitchen to find a Hatori waiting for her to be taken to school. She put on her shoes and picked up her sachel, got in the car and left the said home.

Upon arriving at the school, Hatori walked Akita to the front office to make sure she had gotten her schedule. Akita frowned on how she was being treated as if he wass not trusting her to do this by herself. He handed her her schedule as she annoyedly snagged it out of his hand. Once she read it over, she glanced up at Hatori staring at her as she glared at him.

"What, you're going to hold my damn hand on the way to class too? You can leave now, I'm sure I can get to class on my own without a damn escourt… Go back to the damn house; you are not needed here…"

Hatori calmly closed his eyes and slightly bowed his head. "I shall pick you up after school…"

"There will be no need for that… I will be walking home like everyone else… besides… I want to get to know… the pets…" Giving a faint smirk to him, Akita turned and walked away to her homeroom then disappeared around the corner.

He watched her leave as he closes his eyes once more before giving a small stressful sigh. Somehow he knew when the others get home, they are either going to be both physically and emotionally hurt; he would be the one to have to treat both.

With that thought, he turned around and left the school.

"I hope it doesn't come to that…"

**~:~**

As Akita walked down the halls, she paused when seeing a boy with black and white hair, his hands were in his pockets as his eyes were closed, she silently observered him then came to a conclusion that he was one of 'them'.

"So… you must be the Cow… Hatsuharu,"

His eyes snapped opened and stared at her, his eyes widen slightly. Before Akita could let him speak, she cut him off.

"If you say "Akito-Sama" I will kill you where you stand for I am not him…"

Akita stepped closer to him as he stood his ground and let her approach; her fingers lightly touch below his chin as she gently lift it up then grasp it.

"You know… if you were not stupid and idiotic… you would be just the type for me… but since you are a just a pet, you're just another heathen another cursed freak."

Akita frowned at him as his stormy eyes harden slightly.

"You'll never belong… noone will love you or give you the love that you so desired… you will live pathetically, forever trapped in this hell cursed family… I hope that got through the rabbit as well when I told him this when we, 'bumped' into each other last night…"

"So, it was you who depressed him… that made him cry."

"Very observent you are… I'm surprised that you are even here… even more surprised that you could be smart enough to be here in a school."

Akita watches his eyes as they turn a bit darker as he spoke lowly.

"I dare you to speak another word, and then I'll have a reason to kick your ass, even if you are a girl and look like him…"

"Be careful on what you wish for… It just might happen to you first…"

With that said, after Akita let go of him, she turned around and continued her walk down toward her homeroom; not at all noticing the tightened fists and his hard gaze on her back.

**~Homeroom~**

Many of the students sat on their desks and talked with one another with the coming up festival in a few months. Trying to figure out what they want to do for a stand on how to make it. Kyou sat there at his desk while Tohru and her two friends were talking about girl stuff that he didn't want to understand or hear about, but something caught his ears of a conversation next to him.

**Girl**: "Did you hear? We're going to get a new kid today. Do you think it's going to be a girl this time?"

**Boy**: "Hell, I don't know… how much you going to bet it's another Sohma? They seem to attract this school a lot from this passed year…"

**Boy #2**: "You don't think they are going to be afraid of being hugged like all the others?"

**Girl #2**: "…Hope so… it's getting kind of irritating with the entire no hugging the Sohma males…"

Kyou turned out of the conversation as he frowns. Something doesn't feel right here. Shigure was all spazzing on the phone with Hatori yesterday but wouldn't tell them anything about it. He knew something is going on that he didn't want any of them to find out until the last minute.

"Oh, looks like Orange Top is in one of his bad moods… such a scary look you have there…"

The said orange top's brow slightly twitched as he glared up at the tall blond known as Uo, one of Tohru's friends.

"Shut up, Yankee! What my mood is is none of your business!"

Some of the students groaned at the loud sound, to hear in such an early morning since a few were trying to wake up from late night studying. Tohru and her other friend Hanajima or just Hana for short, came over to his desk as well.

"Is it because of the rumors of a new student coming, Kyou-Kun?" Tohru asked him with a small tilt of her head.

"I sense confusion and suspicion in your waves… you are uncertain and suspicious of the new student that could be another one of your relatives…"

Kyou growled lowly.

"The hell if I know who it is… I could care less!"

The orange top seemed to stiffen at a calm stern voice that came up from behind him.

"Honestly, you stupid cat, must you be so loud in the morning? I don't get the point on how you always have to be when we're all right here in hearing range… no need for you to yell our ears off…"

"Ah! Yuki-Kun! Have you figured out on what theme we're going to do this year for the festival in a few months?" Tohru asked happily yet curiously as the boy named Yuki smiled politely with his eyes closed.

"How about a Leek eating contests…?"

Kyou stood up and glared at the violet eyed boy and raised a veined fist at him while cat ears appeared upon his head and yelled in a hiss.

"Shut up you stupid rat! I would kill you to even suggest that kind of thing!"

"We had food contest last year, how about something more different this time?" Uo asked ignoring the angry orange puss.

"Oh! How about something about history? Dressing up from the culture when everyone wore kimonos back in the day!"

"Hmm… That doesn't sound so bad… I like it. We can judge who is the best dressed. One boy and girl from each class would be selected and be judged by the History teachers." Said Yuki with a smile as Kyou smirks a bit.

"Heh, hey rat boy, how about we let your brother check on the outfits for charisma and fashion? Let him be a judge for the judging…"

"There will be no chance in hell that I would ever invite him to such a thing and embaress me in front of the whole school…" The rat said with a dark look of malice over his features as Kyou snorted.

"Yeah, I bet the only way you will only bring him if Akito decided to come to our school and learn…"

Kyou watches as both Tohru and Yuki's eyes widen in fear as they stared straight ahead in front of the room. He arches a brow at them then stiffens himself as a dark voice and aura stood behind him as if he could feel the smirk on her face.

"Well, my moronic beast, you are a little close but only by half…"

The students in the room formed a large circle and lightly murmuring to each other as Kyou suddenly pushes himself away from the closeness of her presents as he looks at her in anger mixed with fear on his face, eyes going to slits and hands into fists.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!"

The smirk on Akita's face turned into a smile that seemed even more creepy to the ones that know Akito but pleasant for the ones who don't.

"I'm here to learn, just as you said. But you are wrong about one thing though… I am not Akito." She says as she crosses her arms as she glared at them, the smile disappearing as Tohru stiffens as well as the two Sohma's once more but in confusion and fear.

"Then… who are you?" Tohru asks softly toward her person.

"I am Akita Sohma, Akito's twin sister."

Both Kyou and Yuki took a small step back with wide paniced eyes, mostly Yuki since he was more afraid. The smile returned on Akita's face but look a bit fierce as her gaze was fixed upon the brown haired girl.

"You must be Tohru, the one that I have heard so much about in the main house…" She says as she walked over to her but stopped as a desk stood in her way.

Akita leaned upon it with her hand keeping her balanced as she placed two fingers under her chin as she spoke softly only she could hear.

"You may have won the battle with Akito… but you have a long ways to go to get my own approval. Someone like you will NEVER belong… just like that idiotic cat beast…" Akita says as she slowly pulled away to see the innocent girls eyes widen and slightly shake from fear.

Seeing this Hana and Uo stepped up beside her and stared at/down at you. Akita stared silently at the two girls. She lingered on Hanajima as she felt a zapping sensation as her eyes closed in delight.

"Mmn… so you are that kind of person… a dark stoic girl who doesn't really have a life… please… keep the zapping sensation coming… I have had worse pain in my life…"

Her eyes slightly widen but face did not change. A hand slammed down on to the desk that Akita was leaning against as she stared at the blond haired girl who look intimidating but not to her.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you? Because you are not at all that intimidating…"

"Nobody has the right to frighten Tohru! I'll show you intimidating… Want to step outside?"

"You're not at all worth my time since you probably use only objects to make yourself fiercer… You are nothing compared to me… you make such empty threats but never take action from the start."

Akita turned her gaze toward Tohru once more as she gave her a glare and snort.

"So, you let others fight for you but can't take care of your own problems? You reallly are pathetic… when are you going to walk on your own two feet without being burdened by others? You will never be family to us to someone to who is as weak as you are…"

Her eyes lowered sadly but said nothing to defend herself. At the corner of her eye, she dodged a punch from Kyou and ducked from a kick. Her eyes closed as you continued to dodge his attacks; someone opened the souji door from the room and gasped while quickly stepping away as the fight was taken outside the halls.

"Noone talks to Tohru like that and gets away with it! I'll make you eat your words!"

"Be careful what you wish for, beast… for it will come back and bite you in the ass…"

Classroom doors seem to open to see what the commotion was going on outside the rooms to see their eyes widen in surprise as she kept dodging his attacks. Hatsuharu and Momiji came out and saw this as their eyes widen as well.

Akita's eyes snapped opened as she suddenly brought her hand up and blocked his punch and gripped his closed fist tightly causing his eyes to widen in surprise. She twists his wrist upwards as he winces a bit with gritted teeth.

"For someone who knows how to fight… you are not fast enough to put up to my standards… after all, I am doing self defense since this is all you're doing on causing a scene…" Akita says as she pushed him away from her from behind, the bell rings for the first class to start as she started walking away.

"Stop embarassing yourself before you get yourself hurt and more humuliated…"

Akita heard running feet heading toward her; she spun around quickly while forcibly punching him in the stomach as he coughs up little blood as he began to fall forward but caught him by the shoulder as she spoke quietly.

"Continuing to fight blindly… the more your love is more than likely to fall as hard as yourself…" With that said, Akita calmly let go as he fell to the floor unconscious.

She turned back around once more to have Tohru pass you as she runs over to the fallen Kyou as well as her two friends while Uo gives her a harsh stare and passes she but payed no heed to it.

Other students stepped a side letting Akita pass as Hatsuharu watches her walk down to the classroom she walked into before and leave again to the next class.

"Welcome to hell…"

:

:

:

:

**HOS**: Well, there you have it, Chapter Two. Thank you to the first two reviewers I'll continue soon to see how far this fic will go.

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d


	4. Chapter Three: Let's Have A Brawl

**Chapter Three**

**Let's Have**

**A Brawl**

It had been a lovely day for Akita on torturing the said pets without letting the school know that she was actually hurting them physically. Kyou was in the nurse's office as he had a few sprained ribs that would leave a large bruise on his stomach area from where she punched him. Yuki was avoiding her completely trying not to get alone with her in an empty hall or room. Momiji tried to avoid her as well but always seemed on getting attacked that seemed to be "accidents". She hasn't encountered Hatsuharu in a long while either.

It has been a few days since the Kyou event as everything was going as Akita would hope for since her old schoolmates avoided her in fear of her abilities and dark aura that completely surrounded her when she came near or glared at them.

As for Tohru and her friends, they seemed to have never left her side when she was near. Uo seemed to be carrying a metal pipe with her for protection. Akita could care less since a metal pipe won't stop her from getting to the defensivless girl that seemed to shiver in her presence or when she passes by. Hanajima seemed to be training on her wave zapping and tried to make it worse to protect the ones she truly cares about. Again, she could careless about it.

It was lunch time now as Akita sat by her self on the roof as it was the only place to have peace with her self without having anyone to bother her or annoy her with their presence. Akita leaned against the back of the wall as the other side led to the exit. She sat there by her self while taking in a deep sigh then opened her eyes when hearing a sound of a door opening; she popped some gum in her mouth and chewed.

Akita heard the voice of the cow, the rabbit and the rat as they spoke to each other on how to avoid her more that seemed to get harder. Haru then spoke as she heightened her hearing to listen to what was being said about her.

"There is something about her that I cannot put my finger on… It would seem she is doing this for some sort of purpose to ease herself and smile when seeing us in pain…"

"I'm scared… I'm afraid to go back to school every morning… but Hatori makes me… I don't know how much longer I can take this with her here…" Momiji says slightly shaking in fear while Haru places a hand on the kids head.

"Don't worry; as long as we stick together as a group she won't attack us up front…" He turns his gaze to the quiet rat. "Yuki, you seem to fear her most… just keep avoiding her like you are doing now and she won't catch you…"

"Hmm… as Momji says… I don't know how long I can last on sneaking around in fear in the halls…" He says as he rubs his arm a bit and sighs. "…and as you were saying before, I have the same feeling as to why she is doing this… from what I hear from Shigure, she seems to hate being referred to as Akito, being mistaken by him… she was an outcast to her own family… she attacked Akito a lot to be noticed but always in the wrong way that she wanted…"

Akita clenched her fist when hearing this. How dare that dog talk about her behind her back! Akita's past is something for HER to talk about, not having him tell these animals! …but the frusterated thing was, it was true. Her eyes harden as she continued to listen to them.

"So, she's hurting us to make herself feel better as if she wanted to feel the pain that she had been going through in the past?" Momiji asked them softly.

"That's a possibility… we should try and get information about her if we want to know what is really up with her; it's obvious she's in pain since she inflicks it on us…" Yuki says as he looks up to the others. "We should head back, lunch is almost over…"

The two nod as they began to leave the roof, when Yuki was left on his own and was last to leave. Akita walked around from her listening place and suddenly closed the door leaving a slamming noise in front of the rat whose eyes widen in shock and slight fear. Both of them could hear running footsteps going back up the stairs, just when the person was so close to the door, Akita turned the lock on the door, locking them out to come inside.

"That was rather mean of you all, talking about me behind my back. I'm hurt that you would avoid me in such a way. Here I thought you and I were close friends since that day in the dark room…" Akita walked over to him as he was too afraid to move from his spot as she stood in front of him, hand raising underneith his chin.

The banging upon the door didn't stop, punching, kicking and slamming got louder but it was ignored as she spoke lowly to him.

"You don't want that to be repeated do you? I just had to punish you on mistaking me for that pathetic brother of mine… something that I never voiced out to you." Akita chuckled darkly that caused him to shiver and slightly pant from remembering such a thing from the past. "Obviously you didn't know since the family casted me a side to be the black sheep of the family besides that beast cat and thought of me as nothing…"

Akita slowly caresses his cheek with her fingers causing his eyes to shut tight and flinch from the touch. Yelling was heard from the door that was starting to annoy her to no end. She slightly breathed upon his cheek in a small huff.

"…If you value your open life to the world than rather be put into a dark room and have the same things be done to you in the past, I would suggest you keep your musings to yourself instead on sharing it to others… if I find out that you have been flapping your mouth about my past… I will make sure the torture would be twice as painful…" Akita says lowly yet darkly as she kisses his cheek and let go of him.

She walked over to the door as she unlocked and opened the door to reveal Hatsuharu panting a bit as he was trying to get outside to Yuki. He glared at her as she smiled darkly in return. He looked over her shoulder to see Yuki slightly shivering in fear and shock then returned the glare upon her.

"What did you do to him?" He asked quite lowly as his dark side was slowly coming out to play. Akita just simply smiled as she stepped close and ruffle his hair a bit.

"Silly cow… it would seem that the conversation would only confuse that small idiotic brain of yours… why don't you ask him? I'm sure he would gladly talk to you about it…" she says as she walked passed him down the stairs to head for her next class not while chuckling lowly to her self.

Haru glared at her back as he goes to fix his hair to put it back in place, only to stop when feeling something gooey and sticky in it.

"What the hell…? Why is it so damn stickey?"

He noticed Yuki come out of his paniced state and walked over to him to look. He moves the male's hands away from it as he examines it.

"It would seem to be gum, Haru…" He says as the cow's eyes widen in shock and anger.

"That bitch! That bitch put gum in my hair!"

Yuki sighs depressingly as if he seemed to be tired.

"Come, let's go talk to the office and see if they'll take care of it…" He says as he walks ahead of the other down the stairs with Haru following behind him while grumbling darkly on how that girl was going to pay.

**~:~**

Akita got home as she held a dark smile on her face on what occurred today at school. She carried her shoes inside the home as she headed toward her own room but stopped when seeing Hatori standing outside his office smoking while leaning against a wooden pillar. She frowned at this as she walked over while taking one of her shoes and chucking it at him causing it to hit him on the side of the head making him drop his said cigarette as he stumbles slightly from surrise at the impact.

"This is ironic… a doctor that cares so much about health has no care for his own when the risk of smoking would cause lung cancer… are you trying put your self in an early grave?" she asked with a small snarl as she used her other shoe to put out the cancer stick.

Akita picked up her other shoe and began to walk away but to only stop when hearing the said doctor speak.

"I got a call today that Haru had to get a haircut from having gum in his hair, Yuki to be more depressed after lunch and having Momiji's back bruised from a hand but only say it was an accident as he almost choked on his candy that he had… I find that suspicious…" He says while rubbing the spot that was hit upon his head.

"Oh, Ha'ri, you always think suspicious of me… and as of Yuki being depressed, I would say that you are exactly the same as he is… to have his past spit him right in the face…" Akita shrugged as she continued walking toward her room. "Be the wise man you are and move on from the past, don't let your past love drag you down by the end of your guilt rope… quit smoking when you still have a chance…" Akita says as she turned the corner.

Hatori stared after her after hearing her words; he frowns slightly as he sighs while combing back his hair since her words were true about him. He was depressed and knew about it. With a small grunt, he walked back into his office to get himself some coffee. Also realizing that she has the same depression going on and he would soon find out later in the future.

**~:~**

After having a small snack and a bath, Akita felt refreshed and slightly rejuvinated; she gave out a small sigh of contentment as she walked down the hall wearing one of her black skirts and white tops, barefooted. She turned a corner to reveal the now short haired Hatsuharu leaning against the wall. He turned to her and glared with his arms crossed as she smirked slightly while copying his arm gesture.

"Now, you're not still sore about the whole gum in the hair would you? You people hold grudges too long. Learn to forgive and forget… it's getting annoying…"

Haru's eyes seemed to have darkened as he slowly smirked with the same dark eyes as she was giving him at the moment.

"Funny… I would say the samething about you… having a tight grudge against your brother on him being the best of everything while leaving you out and him get all the attention…"

"Oh, you know about that did you, now, let me tell YOU something that I have heard about…" Akita smirked as he held a suspicious gaze towards her self. "You're ex-girlfriend, Rin… the one that Akito banned you from going out with and being a couple? For once I was proud of my brother on throwing her out of the window to have her being covered in blood and cuts…" She sighed in delight, "I wish I was there, I would've loved to have seen it even though I would rather prefer him going through the window… it would be so much fun to see him writhing in pain…"

Akita chuckled darkly when hearing him growl at her while his hair was shadowing over his eyes as his fist tighted tightly while his aura turning dark. She walked passed him as she continued.

"It was fun to see that shocked look on her face when I came to see her the other day and demanded the next day to have no visitors… hmmn… to see her covered in those bandages in the hospital… kind of reminds me on throwing my own teacher out of the one story window when he wouldn't stop his ran-"

She was suddenly cut off when she was tackled from behind and landing upon the ground, causing both of them to rolls around the dirt. Akita landed on top of him and began to punch him, after the third time, he shoved her off as he flipped up and sidekicked her in the side making her flip backwards to avoid it, but didn't see his fist coming to her face when she regained her footing. Akita staggered back a bit from the hit. Her eyes were wide since she had never been hit in a long while since that tragic day in America.

She growled lowly as she came at him with a yell and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to dopple over giving the chance for her to uppercut him. He was sent to the air but caught him self as he lands on his feet as he suddenly caught the incoming fist that came at his face. She rotates slightly as she tries to high kick him but caught that also as he held both fist and leg in his grasp.

Eyes watch as he suddenly smirks as her glanced down and flush heavily as he was staring at her revealing black underwear! Akita snatched her fist back from his grip as she hopped a few times before jumping and hitting him with your other leg that made him let go of her leg as she was in a crouching position and watching him slightly stagger. Once he shook his head both of them came at each other with her fist drawing back about to hit him.

He dodged her fist as he went around her, spinning around to be caught by the collar and being lift up against the wooden beam. Akita gritted her teeth in anger while placing her hands upon his wrists as he stepped up closer to her, leg between her legs causing her to flush in embaressment and frustration when he came close. Blood slightly trickling down the corner of her lips, eye slightly squinting but gasps as the said eyes widen.

He was kissing her! The bastard was… kissing her! Something that has never happened in two years that she swore to never get involved with anyone; but here she was being kissed forcibly by another male! Akita was struggling to get loose and out of the lip locking, but couldn't get out. Her mind was screaming and crying making her trembles slightly. She had no choice but to comply.

Akita hesitantly relaxed as well as her hold on his wrists, returning the said kiss, letting her leg that was trapped between his and moves it slightly.

Haru's eyes widen slightly as he came back to his normal self as he pulled away quickly but was stopped as her hand snapped to his own collar as she decked him across the jaw, he stumbles back from shock but she couldn't have that as Akita tugged him back and punched him again and letting him go. She raised a fist as she glared at him getting more defiant.

"I will NOT let this happen again! I swore never to get close to a man to what the first one did to me in the past! You will NOT touch me again nor have any intiment contact! I will kill any man who would force themselves upon me again!"

Haru stared for a moment as his dark side comes back once more as he smirks at the agitated girl in front of him as he laughs lowly enough for her to hear.

"So that's what's wrong with you… that's why you always pick on us and say harmful things just to make you feel better about yourself and let others suffer with you…"

Her eyes widen slightly then slightly calms down as she began to laugh quietly then outloud, but then snapped as Akita's eyes dialated having a crazed look inside those eyes of hers. Her laugh was like a rich person laugh with the back of her hand close to the lips.

"You think you know everything about me just by mere rumors and lies…" Akita lowered her hand as she glared at him with the same crazed look in her eye, "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME! THEY ALWAYS ASSUME THINGS ABOUT ME THAT THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

Akita came at him once more as she yelled at him, giving another punch as he blocked and spinning her around and holding her to his chest with her back against it, holding her tight. She growls as she elbows him harshly to the side, causing him to grunt in pain while taking his arm and flipping him over. He caught himself as she gasped while he flipped her over just the same, landing on her back. Haru stood over Akita as she swept her leg causing him to trip, she jumped on him as she gripped his collar and punches his face a few more times.

**~:~**

Momiji walked around the halls looking for his cousin, Haru asking on how Yuki was doing since Akita trapped him on the roof. He shudders as he sighs as he rubbed his arm. Just as he turned the corner down the hallway, he looks up as his eyes widen at the scene that was happening before him off deck.

"S-Stop! Stop it!"

But the two of them didn't hear the boys' yell as Haru punched Akita in the face as he pushed her off and tackled her to the ground not at all making Momiji known.

"Ha'rii…" The blond mutters as he suddenly turns and runs down the hallway. "Hatori…!"

**~:~**

Hatori came out of his office to have another smoke but paused when he sees three people coming from the front gate. Yuki was helping Kyou through the door as Tohru was observing as she was hesitant to touch him since he was so hurt. The doctor sighs when he sees Kyou holding his ribs once more when he first checked on him before. It would seem him and Yuki got into another fight.

When they came close, he opened his mouth about to say something but stopped himself when hearing Momiji cry out to him in panic. He turns his head to look at the blond with a brow raise.

"Momiji…?"

Yuki looked up when hearing the blond's frantic yell for Hatori as the other two were talking amongst themselves to even hear.

"Hatori…! It's Akita-Sama and Haru! They're brawling in the courtyard! I tried to yell for them to stop but they wouldn't listen!"

Hatori's eyes widen slightly as well as Yuki's. Yuki remembered how the Ox muttered on how he was going to pay her back by depressing him and what she did to Haru's hair. He didn't think he was actually serious about it.

"Yuki, come with me, I can't handle both of them at one time… Momiji, stay here with them." Hatori says as he dashed off down the hall as Yuki followed after taking of his shoes in quick haste.

**~:~**

When they reached them, both Haru and Akita were about a yard and a half away from each other as both of them were panting a bit, bruises and a few lips and noses were bleeding from the said brawl. Both stared down at each other, looking tired and worn out.

"Hey-!"

With Yuki's voice they both sprinted at each other with their fists pulled back giving out yells of their own, as both hit each others face, Akita his face and him her eye and fell to the ground. Haru was KO'ed as Akita lied there holding her eye as it began to throb from the hit.

Hatori and Yuki stood there in shock when watching the event take place. They didn't move after a few moments in silence. Yuki went to Haru while Hatori went to Akita. She was holding her eye as she squinted her good one in the sky when Hatori came into her vision.

Hatori stared at her bruised face and the small trickle of blood upon it as he sighs softly when he gently takes her hand away from her eye and expects it. As he did this, she looked at him as a tear came down from her good eye face slightly scrunching up when it did so.

He couldn't say that Hatori was slightly surprised when seeing Akita cry for the first time in 7 years.

"I…I'm still loved… right, Ha'ri…?"

His only eye that stared back by her own stared at her slightly with a sad look before closing it and giving a small warm smile as he reopened it and stared.

"Hai… you are…"

Akita smiled a bit as she then grimaced slightly when he touched her slightly swollen eye then picked her up in his arms as she lied against his shoulder by her good eye and looked at Yuki and the unconscious Haru.

"Do you want me to come back and help you move him or do you have it?"

"I'm sure I can do this on my own, go ahead and help her, I'll come get you once I settle him in…"

Hatori nods at him as he looks at Akita to see her passed out against his shoulder. He gives a small faint smile as he stepped up upon the porch and carried her to her room.

Yuki watches him go with Akita in his arms then sighs while looking down at Haru who was awake now that made the rat jump a bit when seeing his opened eyes. But something was wrong, he could tell in the Ox's eyes.

"Haru…?"

The said person sighs.

"She's hurt… I can tell in her eyes…" He says causing Yuki to sweat drop a bit.

"Obviously, you two did fight each other after all…"

"I didn't mean physically… something happened in her past that made her this angry and is hurting from it… she's afraid of being alone… and loved for that matter. She reminds me of Kyou for some reason… they both have simular reasons to be angry…"

Yuki stares at Haru with small bit of surprise then slight sadness as he looks back to where Akita and Hatori disappeared from. He sighs while looking at the male and helping him stand up to his feet.

"She needs to tell someone… she's killing herself inside…" The beat up male looked at the other, "…and I think you are the right person for the job… Tohru isn't going to work since she doesn't like her or trust her as much that isn't her family…"

Yuki seemed hesitant as he frowns slightly at this certain point that the other male was giving.

"Don't worry; she can't hurt you if that is what you are afraid of… I would talk to her but I don't think she would want to since our whole fight thing… but like I was saying before, she can't hurt you, and she's too weak to bother… just give it a try, hmm?" He asks as he places his hands in his pockets and begins to walk off, "I'll be in my room, just send Hatori there when he's done with her…" He waves off without turning around.

Yuki stared off after him as he looks down in thought then back up once more as he sighs again and headed back into the home…

To Akita's room.

:

:

:

:

HOS: OMG! FINALLY! Sorry for the late updates and what not; been busy on updating other stories, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More are to come when sending enough reviews to post more chapters!

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!

b ^o^ d

:

:

:

:


	5. Chapter Four: Trust

**Chapter Four**

**Trust**

After talking with Haru, Yuki made his way toward Akita's room. He politely knocked upon her door as he waited for a response. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Hatori with a grim expression on his face; Yuki backed up a bit to let the man come out and close the door. Yuki frowned when the man was silent when seeing the look on his face. Finally he came to ask.

"Hatori,"

"She's resting right now. It's best that you do not bother her until she is feeling better. She has been through a lot and had brought up bad memories from her past. It's best that you leave her alone until she wants company." He says in a quiet voice as to not wake Akita up in the other room.

"It's the only way to ask the reason why she is hurting us for own reasoning of enjoyment. I know it's a bit selfish and cowardly thing to do when she is down like this; but it's the only way. Please, Hatori."

Hatori seemed to have stared at him, fingers slightly twitching looking like he was itching to do something. He finally sighed while sticking his hand into his pocket as he held the medical bag in his other. He looked at the young boy as he spoke lowly enough for only him to hear.

"It's her choice to tell you or not. You force the information out of her, I warn you to stay clear from her as much as you can from school. Hatsuharu can not protect you when she comes in sight all the time… You saw what happened earlier…"

Yuki's eyes slightly narrowed a bit and nods.

"Speaking of him, he's waiting for you in his room."

"Thank you, I shall see to him."

He began to walk away but paused as spoke.

"To talk to her, you would have to gain her trust, which would be really hard to gain…"

With that, he walked away to take care of Hatsuharu.

Yuki watched him leave then sigh himself as he lightly knocks upon the door but heard no answer. He silently opens the door to see Akita in a few bandages and band aids. He closes the door as he takes a step inside and sat next to her at her bedside. When he looked at her, he jumped as herr cold dark eyes stared back at him; Yuki sat still with wide eyes staring back at her. After a few moments of looking at him, Akita turned away on her side, back facing him.

"I have nothing to say to you rat, you are wasting your time here. Get out before I snap at you and have you covered in bruises and sprained ribs… just like that beast I did at school…"

Yuki's eyes slightly narrowed upon her at her mono tone voice; soon gave a silent sigh as his eyes closed as he spoke.

"You couldn't even try in the condition you are in…"

She snapped her eyes open before stiffening then relax while shrugging it off. Something of this rats' business here is getting on her nerves; she didn't want to be bothered at the moment, she just wanted to go to sleep with no interruptions.

"Then I'll be sure when I am strong enough to remember to do so… if you are not going to leave, then why the hell are you here? Come to see how weak I am for the first time being here?"

He stared at her back when saying this. By the sound of her voice, she wanted to be alone to not be seen as helpless as she was in her condition. The loneliness was well aware of Akita's laying posture; Yuki sighed softly but not from irritation or boredness.

"You're afraid…"

Akita snapped to her other side sitting up in a fury.

"The hell you say? I dare you to say that again!"

Yuki didn't know what was wrong with him as his eyes hardens slightly as he talked back, not knowing where this courage was coming from.

"You're afraid…"

Both hands snapped at him to each side of his collar as Akita glared hatefully at him, but as weak as she was, her grip wasn't as tight. Then she smiles, getting that glint in her eyes like she was going to do something terrible to the said person in her grip.

"What pray tell is that I am afraid of? You...? Why would I be afraid of a pesky house rat that has no life of what so ever?" Akita asked while giving a smirk when seeing his eyes flicker emotion but kept his straight face.

"Not just me but men in general…"

Her smirk was wiped off her face as she glared hatefully at him then stiffens when feeling his hands upon her wrists which were soft and gentle the opposite that she had ever felt. Akita snapped her wrists back to herself not obviously knowing how to feel at the moment; she felt confused and scared at the same time. Akita did not like this kindness at all; it disturbed her for some reason.

"What do you want, blackmail? So you can tell all your friends about it later on?"

"You should know by looking at me that I am not that type of person that goes around telling everyone's secrets…"

Akita snorted quietly to herself as she looked away from him, knowing that he was right. He was more of the gentle type of the family. Why does he even care about what was wrong with her in the first place?

"Why do you even care on how I feel? Why do you even want to know? If it isn't blackmail that you are after then what the hell do you want from me?"

What did he want from her? Yuki then looked up to Akita in the eyes as he spoke softly.

"To be honest, I do not know why I care but I do want to know why you despise us so when we have not done anything to harm you… and as for the last thing of what I want from you… is your trust in me."

"Trust…? That's all? You must think I'm pretty stupid to believe that? There has obviously got to be a catch in this…"

"There is no catch, I swear to you that is the only thing I want."

Akita was silent for a few moments before staring at his grey like eyes as she thought to her self on how much different then the others. He's distant like her self, doesn't like to be touched by females that he doesn't trust and also had a rough past with his brother just like she was with her own. Akita gripped the hem of her blanket as her hair shadowed over her eyes; her form began to tremble as she spoke threateningly.

"If catch wind that you have told ANYONE, I'll be sure to kill you first and go on the rampage and killed the ones that you told later on…"

"That will never happen…"

"What makes you so god damn sure?"

"Because I won't be saying a word..." He smiled at her faintly with half closed eyes while she stared at him for a few moments before gripping the hem of her blanket once more then looking away from, hiding her slightly reddened face.

"It all started when I turned fifteen… I was living with another family to take care of me until I am capable to "control my anger" before releasing me. They had a son who was rather nice to me, not seeming to mind my angered and abusive ways. After another year of trusting him, we started going out to places where couples go to…" Akita paused a bit as if it was hurting her to bring this up again.

"I never felt that way about a boy before, I never felt so cared for, so wanted and so loved… then after a few months later all that fell into his corrupted hands…"

Yuki watched as Akita clutched the fabric tightly in her grasp as if it was threatening her, teasing her to say the words. Although, he waited patiently for her to continue when she was feeling like it. He looked back up as she continued.

"His parents were gone for an important meeting as we were left alone in the house. He brought a few male friends to come over to hang out; some of them I don't even know. Then… things began to get too physical… I struggled, they held me down so I wouldn't move or get away. I began to cry and shove them off with my legs but all they did was just laugh on how weak I was… then the one that I had come to care for… claimed to have loved… raped me."

Yuki's breathing seemed to have stopped as his eyes widen in shock and horror on what he was hearing. His eyes still widen as his hands into tight fists upon his lap, he didn't dare utter a word until she was finished.

"No one would believe an angered tempered girl and make up things against the boy for doing this to her. He got away with it though he never touched me like THAT way again but some touches were uncomfortable that made me disgusted.

"I was scared for myself; I had no one to protect me, no one to actually care. I hated everyone; that's why I hate my family for sending me to that ungrateful place. I take out my anger on them since they never knew who I was or never cared, it was all about Akito, always first for everything while I was just ignored like a runt…"

Akita was trying so hard to keep her tears at bay but will not let them fall. Her form was shaking from the inner torment that was going through her, trying not to be weaker in front of this boy who is at the same strength as her self.

"Hatori was the only one that actually cared about me, to notice me, to take care of me. He was the only one that could make me smile when I didn't feel loved at all… then he betrayed me and let me be sent off to that god awful place…"

Then Akita finally noticed what was wrong and she embraced it; she was lonely and only wanted to be noticed, always wanted someone to care; but she finally grasped the concept that she was betrayed, hurt and lonely. Akita gasped softly as she felt the wetness upon her face; she hadn't cried since THAT day of what happened to her. Out of all the two years she held this guard up of hers, she had not once shed a tear for anything, but this boy, this… house rat, had broken down this guard with just a smile and truth in his eyes.

Akita lifted her head as she stared at him with watering eyes that caused his own eyes to half close with emotion of understanding that made her shed more tears. She collapsed upon him with hands upon his shoulders and head upon his chest; he was slightly surprised when she did so.

His eyes closed while placing his hands upon her upper back as he comforts her, to see such a disturbed girl who only wanted to be loved and noticed. Akita was almost like him, he WANTED to be loved not just idolized by most but having this curse makes him stop going forward. It was surprising that she could actually hug him without him changing. He didn't know why but it made him feel less alone then he felt about holding another person by the opposite gender. Yuki's grip upon Akita gently tightened as he held her as she cried, letting out all the pent up emotions that she had kept for so long.

As the two of them were having her moment, Hatori stood there at the door with his head down as his hand was in his pocket as the other was tight in a fist. He heard the both of them talking, well, mostly her telling her story. He was shocked to hear this coming from her; Akita was so scared and lonely that she had no one to turn to for comfort no one to help her. He felt guilty; Akita was right, he was the one that mostly cared since he was her doctor back then and would be the only one for her to talk to about her troubles and other injuries. Ever since she left, he had missed her frequent visits to his office when he wasn't busy; she always talked to him like he was her only friend.

He had betrayed that trust that Akita had in him since that day she had left.

Hatori lifted his head as he stared at the door in front of him, eye slightly narrowed with determination. This time, he swore to make it up to her. This pain you have endured, he would make sure to do everything he can to set things right; to never turn his back on her again. He was going to fight for it even if it hurts him in return.

As quietly as he came, he turned around and silently walked off not disturbing the others in the room. From what he didn't notice was a shadowed figure at the other corner of the hall who had heard the whole conversation between her and Yuki. A slow smirk etched on to its face, cruel and menacing.

"Akito-Sama...? Why are you out here and out of bed, you should be resting…" said Kureno as he turned the corner as he found his lost master.

"Nothing, I simply forgot where I was going, but just remembered I was heading to the bathroom…" Akito says as he turns and walks down the hall opposite to Akita's room, the smirk never leaving his face.

Kureno watched him go as a small frown came upon his face as he walks over to the corner while hearing Akita and Yuki talking quietly. Something was wrong, what ever happened for Akito to overhear from her, it must not be good. Taking one last look at her door, he turned and followed after his master back to his room.

~With Akita and Yuki~

After calming down with no more tears to shed Akita simply sat there holding on to him, liking the feeling of being held and comforted for the first time in a long while. She felt his hand gently rubbing up and down her back as she relaxed.

Soon she sat up quickly when hearing a small sound of voices down the hall; Akita rubbed her face a bit by her yukata sleeve to remove the tears. She looked to the side when seeing Yuki's curious gaze that made her a little uneasy and a bit uncomfortable.

She watched him smile with his eyes still half closed.

Akita made a face at him as he was now smiling at her openly. She snorted while turning to the side while crossing her arms.

"Just because you know what was wrong with me and decided to comfort me about my secret, doesn't mean you can go around smiling around me. Besides, didn't you come here with someone? I thought you were afraid to come to this place…?"

"Yes I did… Kyou needed tending to his ribs as Hatori was too busy to come down and check on him. Tohru needed some help guiding him here as he was a little too heavy for her to help all the way here… as for me being here… well, I guess I'm slowly warming up to it…" He smiles once more as he stretches out his arms a bit. "I guess I should be going… Tohru is probably wondering what happened to cause me to run all the way over here…"

"Remember, you tell no one of this or else I'll…"

"Yes, Yes, I know… you'll hunt me down and tear out my insides and torture the ones that I told or who had heard…" He says while raising a hand in the air.

Yuki smiled once more while leaning over and placing a gentle hand upon her face. Tilts his head as he spoke quietly,

"Trust me, ne?"

Slowly takes his hand away as he stood about to leave the room; He paused at the door as he looks over his shoulder.

"By the way, there are people here that do care about you…" Opens the door, "…you'll be surprised on who they are…" With that said he quietly left the room and shut the door not seeing Akita's widen eyes.

Hatori said that to her when she was younger, but hearing this coming out from another person that made her give a faint warm smile.

"Are… you one of those persons, Yuki?"

Akita's smile slowly died away as she sighed and lie back down on her side as it grew dark outside. Perhaps she should try to be nice? No… It will be completely out of character for her. Couldn't hurt to act around it to be nice and threatening at the same time? Akita snorted quietly to her self as she blamed Yuki for making her so soft in her weakened state.

HOS: OMG! My laziness is getting to me for being so slow on updating! Gomen Nasai to all! Dx I promise to try and update sooner when I can!

Review, ne?

b ^o^ d

:

:


End file.
